The Four
by Dovepaw of Imagineclan
Summary: The Dark Forest is rising and all the clans are in danger. Who will save the clans from the peril and suffering that lies ahead? Rated T just in case.


Hey! It's Dovepaw! This is my first actual story so make sure to review and give any mistakes and a LOT of CC. But, before I begin, I would like to give a shoutout to the person that helped me with this story the most- Oddstar. He created all of these characters for me and this story would be nothing without his help. And one more thing, I might catch behind on the updating, so try to remind me when I need to update. I can be forgetful.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Warriors. Just the plot and characters, etc…

ALLEGIANCES

VOLCANOCLAN-

Leader- Stonestar- grey tom

Deputy- Flamefeather- slender,pale ginger she-cat with light amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Batnose- small, skinny black tom with large pointed ears

Apprentice- Morningpaw

WARRIORS-

Sunnypelt- bright ginger tabby she-cat

Mousefoot-brown tom with light brown paws

Voletail- small dark brown tom with green eyes

Crowfire- jet black tom

Skyfern- silver she-cat with a white under-belly and paws

Scorchtail- dark grey tom

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Firefang- fierce ginger tom

Rockpelt- dark grey tabby tom

Mossdapple- tortoishell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Fernflight-light brown tabby she-cat with white paws

Ravenfeather- long haired black she-cat with a grey chest and green eyes

Darkclaw- black tom

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Snowlight-white she-cat

Kestrelfur- brown tom

Owlstorm- brown tabby tom

APPRENTICES-

Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Cloudpaw- dark grey she-cat

Nightpaw- black she-cat

Morningpaw- silver she-cat with white dapples

QUEENS

Lavaflower- ginger she-cat. Mother of Darkclaw's three kits, Redkit, Seedkit, and Sootkit.

Flowernose- dappled silver she-cat. Mother of Icestorm's four kits, Dapplekit, Greykit, Ashkit, and Swiftkit.

Spottedfur- black-and-brown dappled she-cat. Expecting Owlclaw's kits.

KITS

Redkit- ginger tom

Seedkit- ginger tabby she-cat

Sootkit- grey tabby tom

Dapplekit- grey-and-white dappled she-cat

Greykit- grey tabby tom

Ashkit- grey tom with black flecks

Swiftkit- black-and-white patched she-cat

ELDERS

Shreddedear- very old black tom with a scarred pelt and shredded ears

Mistywing- blue-grey she-cat

Barkfoot- white tom with large, brown tabby tom

Dapplefur- tortoishell-and-white dappled she-cat

MOUNTAINCLAN-

Leader- Streamstar- silver she-cat with a white muzzle, under-belly, and paws.

Deputy- Rabbitleap- speckled brown tom

Medicine Cat- Iceleaf- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes

Apprentice- Duckpaw

WARRIORS-

Aspenpelt- silver she-cat

Apprentice- Rowanpaw

Sorrelwing- tortoishell-and-white she-cat with long legs

Blackfang- huge jet black tom

Cloudsong- long haired white she-cat

Apprentice- Brackenpaw

Eaglefeather- large grey tabby tom

Tigerstrike- dark brown tabby tom with jagged black stripes

Silverwing- sleek silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Wolfpaw

Crowtalon-black tom with yellow eyes

Thorntooth- large ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Darkfrost- black and white tom

Firepool- bright ginger she-cat

Fernfrost- white she-cat with brown tabby patches

APPRENTICES-

Brackenpaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Rowanpaw- rowan-and-white patched she-cat

Wolfpaw- grey tom with long legs8

Snowpaw- pure white she-cat

Duckfoot- brown she-cat with white speckles

QUEENS-

Petalfoot- grey she-cat. Mother of Darkfrost's three kits. Patchkit, Featherkit, and Nightkit.

Robinsplash- white she-cat with brown patches. Mother of Thorntooth's two kits. Brownkit and Sunkit.

Bluewhisker-blue-grey she-cat. Expecting Rabbitflight's kits.

KITS-

Patchkit- grey-and-white patched tom

Featherkit- long haired grey she-cat

Nightkit- black she-cat

Brownkit- brown tabby she-cat

Sunkit- ginger she-cat

ELDERS-

Mossypelt- brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Brambletail- dark brown tabby tom

BEACHCLAN-

Leader- Shellstar- grey and cream dappled she-cat

Deputy- Sandtail- ginger tom with lighter tabby markings

Medicine Cat- Wetleafsmall blue-grey tom

Apprentice- Mosspaw

WARRIORS-

Littlefish- small, silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Specklepaw

Shimmerpool- glossy blue-grey she-cat

Sunheart- bright ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Longscar- brown tabby tom with a long scar on his side

Grassfoot- wavy-furred, light brown tabby tom

Leafshine- ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Tallpaw

Poppytail- tortoishell she-cat with a long, fluffy tail

Birchpelt- silver-grey tom

Apprentice-Shrewpaw

Thrushtail- grey-brown tabby she-cat

Featherwing- long-haired black-and-white she-cat

Mossynose- tortoishell and white she-cat

Apprentice- Reedpaw

Redclaw- dark red tom with long legs and white paws

Nightpoppy- long-haired black she-cat with a white chest and paws

APPRENTICES-

Specklepaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Rowanpaw- bright ginger tabby tom

Tallpaw- long limbed grey tom with white legs

Sootpaw- light grey tabby she-cat

Shrewpaw dark brown she-cat

Mossfoot- silver she-cat with white slotches

QUEENS-

Fallownose- pale brown tabby she-cat, mother of Longscar's three kits

Honeyfoot- pale ginger she-cat, expecting Grassfoot's kits

KITS-

Brownkit- brown tabby she-cat

Bramblekit- dark brown tabby tom

Russetkit- dark ginger tom

ELDERS-

Littlestream- small dark-grey she-cat

Minnownose- silver-grey tabby she-cat

FORESTCLAN-

Leader- Thrushstar- dusky brown tom

Deputy- Blackhawk- muscular black tom

Medicine Cat- Roseleaf- white-and-grey patched she-cat

WARRIORS-

Snakefang- dark brown tabby tom

Thistletail- grey tabby tom

Applenose- pale ginger she-cat

Ripplewhisker- grey dappled tom

Briarsong- dark brown she-cat

Badgerfang- huge black and white tom

Crowblaze- black tom with green eyes

Petalbrook- dappled dark grey she-cat

Cloverfoot- white she-cat with brown spots

Falconclaw- brown and white tabby tom

Rainfoot- blue-grey she-cat

Flametooth- dark ginger tom

Greyshadow- dark grey -almost black- tom

APPRENTICES-

Runningpaw- long-legged black she-cat

Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby tom

Fallowpaw- golden brown she-cat with white patches

Icepaw- white she-cat

Stonepaw- pale grey tom

QUEENS-

Birdfrost- pale, golden-furred she-cat (mother of Crowblaze's 5 kits)

Hazelbreeze- small grey and white she-cat (mother of Snakefang's 3 kits)

KITS-

Goldenkit- golden she-cat

Stormkit- lithe black she-cat

Brackenkit- golden-brown tom

Amberkit- small golden she-cat

Nightkit- black tom with green eyes

Frostkit- white she-cat

Gorsekit- brown-and-white tom

Lightningkit- white tom

ELDERS-

Dustfire- light brown tabby tom

Lionstorm- golden tabby tom

Silvermist- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

~PROLOGUE~

The grass around a small clearing glittered silver as four starry-pelted cats stepped out into the clearing. A bright purple flower sat in the middle and shined brighter than any star, as if it shined with all the stars."Greetings." A grey she-cat sat next to the flower with her tail wrapped around her paws, nodding as the other three cats entered the clearing. The rest of the cats sat down as The grey she-cat started to speak. "We are gathered here tonight to discuss what we will do about the Dark Forest attack. We all, including the clan cats, need to be ready for what is ahead." A brown tabby started to speak. "But Dovestar, I thought we already discussed this?"

Dovestar replied, "I have talked with other medicine cats and more StarClan warriors, and I think we should change the plan. I have decided we will choose four strong and willing apprentices to complete the job."

"You mean fight the Dark Forest?" Eaglestar yelled.

"No, Eaglestar. Warn the clans about what is going on. They will travel far to seek help of an old fortune telling rouge. He will tell us what will happen next. Now, we will each choose who in our former clans are worthy enough to complete the job." She said, nodding to Eaglestar, the old MountainClan leader. "You go first."

Eaglestar focused on the flower, and pointed at an image of a muscular, white she-cat. "That one." he mumbled. "Nice choice." Dovestar replied, nodding to a silver she-cat. "Your turn, Silverstar" she said to the former BeachClan leader. Silverstar did the same and stared into the flower, pointing to an image of another silver she-cat, mixing herbs in a well-weaved den. "That one," she said. "A medicine cat apprentice?" Eaglestar protested.

"Yes," replied Silverstar. "I think she is worthy of taking on such a responsibility, and I choose her." Dovestar nodded to the last cat waiting, former leader of ForestClan,a black tom. "Nightstar." she said

He stared deep into the flower, concentrating as images flashed on the surface. He pointed to a lithe, silver tom. "This one." He said in a deep voice.

"Very well then." Dovestar agreed, staring into the flower to choose a cat of her former clan. SwiftClan. She then pointed at a fluffy grey she-cat, her white patches glowing in the sunlight. " My choice is complete. Now, before you go, you will have one last task," she said in a bold voice, "you will visit your chosen cat in a dream, tomorrow night, and tell them what they must do. But you must tell them they are always guided by StarClan. I will see you here tomorrow night." she said, waving her tail to show the meeting was over. They all left, leaving Dovestar to think. Alone.

**So, did you like it? I would really appreciate comments. The next update will be here in a couple of days. Thank you for stopping by!**


End file.
